Possibilites
by xXRemXx
Summary: Take all the characters, throw them into a high school, and assign the Kira Case as a project. Crazy things happen.
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1 xDNx

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

xDNx

Jade Grayson was walking down the sidewalk in busy Tokyo. Her mouth was tightly closed around a green lollipop, and she was sucking away, enjoyin the sugary sensation it brought to her tastebuds.The sun shined on her short, black hair as it flipped in the breeze. She was heading home after a day of shopping with her best friend, Misa Amane, at Dokwa-Katz, her favorite store in the city. They were best friends, they had been that way since freshman year in high school, but Misa had to leave school for her career as a pop star. She was famous, but that didn't affect their friendship at all, except for when she had photo shoots to go to, like this late afternoon.

She had moved to Japan about 5 years ago when her mother died, and she was in the care of her brother, Yuki. He had received a job offer in Tokyo, and he was forced to accept it because of its pay, even though it would tear them both away from their old lives. Maybe it was for the better, though…they got a bigger house, and Jade would get a better education...It didn't really matter now, she was here in Tokyo and she couldn't reflect on the past any more.

xDNx

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

xDNx

"Jealous, you're still watching her?"

A small, lonely looking Shinigami was sitting on a crumbling stone, staring into a large piece of broken glass. It wasn't an ordinary piece of glass, though, it was an enchanted crystal that had been left here as part of the ruins. It enabled the user to see into the human world, and to follow any one human at a time. He could watch any human he wanted; the president, the prime minister, a celebrity…but he chose to watch this girl, never tearing his eyes from the crystal, even as she slept. His mission was to protect her from anyone or anything that might happen to her; if he let something hurt her, he would never forgive himself.

Jealous sighed and looked up at the older Shinigami standing at his side.

"I…I just can't stop watching her…she is so beautiful…I can't possibly abandon her."

"It wouldn't be abandoning," said the Shinigami, "she doesn't even know you exist."

Jealous looked at his deformed feet and sighed, longing to meet her.

"I can't show myself to her…she would be afraid of me. But I can watch her, and protect her."

The pale Shinigami looked pitifully at Jealous, and shook his head. Jealous knew as well as he did that falling in love with a human was a terrible mistake, it would only lead to death.

"I suppose she is pretty."

She sat down next to Jealous and looked into the glass. She had short black hair, and was average height. Nothing out of the ordinary...

"Rem, have you ever loved another?"

"Jealous! You know that's against the rules..I have never thought of something like that."

"Then you don't know what I am feeling right now…it's an indescribable emotion unless you've felt it."  
Jealous sighed and gazed blankly into the crystal.

"I need you to promise me something, Rem."

"What's that?"

"If I were to die…would you promise to protect her for me?"

Rem's eyes widened.


	2. Death

**Chapter 2! ONE REVIEW! Thanks so much, Plumalchemyst!!** **w00t!! I'm excited I hope i get more fans, but until then, here is the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I APPRICCEATE IT!**

**Chapter 2**

"M…me? Protect her? I…Jealous, I don't feel that way about the girl…I wouldn't be able to do the same job as you."

"Just…please, Rem. I trust you more than any other Shinigami, and I know I can depend on you. I…I trust you, Rem."

Jealous looked into Rem's yellow eye; her other was hidden by a bandage that wrapped around his head under his purple-tipped white hair. Rem couldn't say no to him, he just couldn't. The love he saw in those eyes…it was powerful. Jealous was such an innocent Shinigami...

"I promise to make sure that nothing happens to her…if you die…but please, don't give your life for her! She's just a—"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!" Jealous' voice had risen to a half-yell. "She may not be a Shinigami, but she doesn't deserve that…stupid name."

"What, you mean mort—"

"I SAID DON'T SAY IT!"

Rem took a small step back, suprised.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't know you had problems with that word. What…why is it so bad?"

"Well I guess it's not bad if your human, but we Shinigami say it in such a…a…cruel way…I don't understand how we are any better than them."

Rem sighed and looked up at the grey sky. She thought it best to keep her feelings to herself; Jealous was pretty touchy right now. Rem just sighed and looked back at the crystal, her head on her disproportioned hand.

xDNx

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.

xDNx

"No! Please! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"You _will _love me, Jade. You will! Or you will die!"

The tall man pulled a shining blade from his baggy coat and pointed it at her throat. Jade slowly backed away, but her back soon hit the rough brick wall behind her. She was trapped.

"But why, Derek? Why are you doing this?" whimpered Jade, fear overwhelming her body.

"If I can't have you, darling, no one can." A devilish grin spread across the maniac's crazed face as he prepared to strike.

"No!" she shouted. "Help! Someone!" Tears welled up in her bright green eyes as she cried in vain. Suddenly the man started gasping in pain and let the knife clatter to the ground. He grabbed his chest in pain as he fell to his knees, shouting to God for mercy as his eyes widened. He fell to the ground, rolling in pain, screaming painfully up to the sky, but he suddenly stopped cold and lay there in the black night, all the color drained from his face.

Suddenly ,from nowhere, a black notebook appeared. It was lying right next to the dead man's head. She stared at it in disbelief…things didn't just appear like that. She reached down to pick it up, but stopped when she saw the words on the cover. In odd, white letters, it read, 'Death Note'.

She gasped in surprise and looked around. Duh, no one was near or they would have heard her screaming for help. She hurriedly picked up the tattered book and stuffed it in her bag. The second her hand made contact with it, though, a chill ran through her entire body, making her gasp in shock. She shook her head and ignored it, and ran home.

xDNx

If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

xDNx

Rem couldn't believe what she was looking at. A pile of ash lie before her, all that remained was Jealous' black Death Note. What she had just seen was unbelievable; she was struggling to accept it. They were just watching the girl from the crystal, and suddenly she was attacked by a man with a knife. She had tried to stop Jealous from doing the unthinkable, but Jealous didn't listen, and pulled out his Death Note.

Rem pleaded with him and tried to convince him it wasn't worth it, but he wouldn't listen…it all happened so fast. Jealous wrote the man's name, and in 40 seconds, the man was dead, and Jealous slowly desinigrated into a pile of ash. Rem was devastated, the only Shinigami she had ever made the slightest connection with, dead, because he was in love with a mortal. But she knew her promise…she had to take care of the mortal.

She sighed and looked around. Nothing but ruins, bones, and grey atmosphere. She unwillingly sat down on the rock, looking into the crystal. An idea slowly formed in her mind…what if she gave the Death Note to a human? That way she wouldn't have to sit here! No…she promised Jealous…wait, what if she gave it to the girl? That's it! She would give it to the girl Jealous was in love with…he would have wanted it that way.

A satisfied smile spread across her pale face, and she dropped the black book into the crystal. Grinning, she watched it float down, and land softly next to the head of the man Jealous had killed. She stepped through the crystal portal into the human world, not looking back.

**As I said, please review! Thanks **


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own deathnote cries**

**Well, here is the next chapter! Thanks to all who added me to alert/ faves and all who reviewed! I dedicate this chapter to you :D**

**Chapter 3**

"There you are, Jade! It's about time!"

Yuki was sitting at the table, reading a book. His silver glasses were shining in the light he had set up for reading.

"Sorry…Yuki…I got…held up…" Jade gasped, panting. She had run all the way home, the Death Note tucked away in her lime-green bag.

"What, did you run a marathon?"

"No, I…" She paused, not knowing what to say next. Yuki eyed her suspiciously.

"You what?"

"I guess I can tell you…you see, I was walking home, and a creepy man with a knife jumped out at me. He told me he loved me…and that he was going to kill me…"

"W...what? Did you call the police?!" Yuki was panicking, his eyes wide.

"Yuki! Calm Down! It's no big deal…you see, right when he was about to stab me…he fell over, dead…he had a heart attack. Then I found," she pulled out the Death Note, "This black notebook. It just appeared by his head…"

"I…I guess there is nothing to worry about since he died, but…it just seems so eerie…the guy just dropping dead like that…and then the notebook…" he looked at her fondly, "you sure you're okay?" He placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah…I guess. Well, I'm gonna go do my homework." She grabbed her dinner plate off the table and hurried upstairs to her room.

_Alright…Death Note? What could it be…_

Jade set the black notebook on her desk and sat down. She flipped the odd-textured pages open, and saw a section titled, 'How to Use'. She gasped as she read on, her eyes flying across the page.

1.The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.

4. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

5. After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

She quickly shut the book, crushing her purple lollipop as she thought.

_This has to be some kind of sick joke…yeah, it has to be fake. But how did it just appear like that?_

She shook her head in attempt to forget about it, and opened her drawer to put it away, when a cool voice said, "Done already?"

She screamed and almost fell out of her chair; the voice wasn't familiar. She looked behind her and saw a large, white skeletal demon staring at her, emotionless. It resembled a female; it was wearing golden hoop earrings and had female characteristics. It's hair was white but purple at the tips, and a yellow eye stared down at her, the other concealed by a bandage.

"W…who…what are you?"

"My name is Rem. I am a Shinigami."  
"Shinigami? That's…God of Death…"

"It is, yes. Why am I here?" she pointed a bony finger at the drawer, "because of that notebook. The second you touched it, it became yours. And since I was the previous owner, I must follow you until you die."

"You used to own it?" Jade was beginning to calm down, she seemed to mean no harm.

"Well, for a little while I did. Before me, it was owned by another Shinigami, Jealous. He was in love with you, and watched you every day. Shinigami cannot die unless they do one thing."

"What's that?"

"I see you didn't really read the rules. Shinigami kill humans to gain life, no other reason. If a Shinigami kills a human to protect another human, they give their life and all the years they accumulated. Unfortunately for you, Jealous had never used his notebook before he killed your stalker."  
_So that was Jealous…_

"Before he killed the man," she continued, "he asked me to watch over you if anything were to happen to him. So instead of sitting in front of the crystal, I gave you the notebook and I will follow you, protecting you."

"That's…Jealous must have been very kind."

"He was very nice, unlike most Shinigami. The others are cruel and lazy; all they do is gamble and sleep. The Shinigami realm is a very bleak place…it is slowly rotting."

"As is this world…" Jade muttered.

xDNx

"She did WHAT?" roared the Shinigami king.

"I didn't see it…Ryuk told me!" The smaller Shinigami cowered in fear of the angry king.

"I can't believe Rem would do something so rash…but I trust her. Hopefully she has a good reason for going to the human world.

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk"

"What do you want, Ryuk?" asked the king, annoyed.


	4. Boredom

**(A/N: I am SO SORRY for taking so long!! Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers I had no clue how to express this, but basically there has been a time lapse in Jade's world (about 3 years, she's a senior in high school) but no time lapse for the Shinigami Realm. I had no clue how I could make this work without fillers so I just made that little change :D R&R )**

Ryuk kicked a small stone laying on the ground. It flew a few feet, and landed with a thud.

"Aggh!" he yelled to no one. No one was around, just empty space and grey atmosphere. Ryuk sat down on a large, smooth rock, his chin in his hands as he pouted.

"Why me…" he muttered. Ryuk hated a lot of things, but this had to be number one on his list. Boredom. He didn't understand how the other Shinigami could bear it; he hated having nothing to do.

"Curse Rem…curse the Shinigami King…curse my big mouth!" he roared, and chucked another helpless rock into the sky.

His attention was caught by the glimmering picture in the crystal nearby. It showed Rem talking to a girl with short black hair.

"Guess I gotta watch this…" he grumbled, moving his gaze to the crystal.

When the Shinigami King had been informed of Rem leaving the Shinigami realm, he had demanded to see Ryuk right away. Since Ryuk had witnessed the event and told almost everyone within earshot, he was the one assigned to watch Rem and make sure she didn't get in any trouble.

Ryuk knew that the king wouldn't have done anything that drastic if it weren't for the fact Rem was his daughter. **(A/N: Hehe that's a little plot twist there Hope you don't mind it, it will be important later)** What could happen? They were just humans after all.

"I just don't get you, Ryuuzaki! You eat so much sugar and live inside, and you're a freaking _stick_! It's not fair."

Ryuuzaki stuck his tongue out playfully at Jade and took another bite of his strawberry cake.

"Want some?" he said.

"Nah, I really need to stay away from the sweets. Thanks though."

"Suit yourself, then," he muttered, taking another bite.

"I just can't believe it," Jade mused, leaning back against the large oak tree they were sitting under. "I never would have guessed that _you_ were L. I mean, I know you're smart and all, but still…"

Ryuuzaki tried to hide his blush. He had a crush on Jade since 5th grade, but had never said anything. They were best friends, though. Ryuuzaki had never told anyone his identity, other than Watari. But he trusted Jade; they were extremely close.

"Thanks for telling me, though. It really means a lot."

Ryuuzaki blushed again and shoved more cake into his mouth.

"It's fine. I want us to trust each other. No secrets, right?"

"You bet." Jade smiled reassuringly. Inside she felt a stab of guilt; she still hadn't told him about her Death Note.

"Hey guys!" shouted a high-pitched voice from across the schoolyard.

"Misa! Raito! Where have you been? Lunch is almost over!" Jade said as they sat down on the grass.

"Raito had some homework to finish up so I stayed with him. I'm not hungry though."

"You're going to shrivel up if you don't eat _something_," Jade scolded.

"Misa had a big breakfast," she lied. She edged closer to Raito as they talked. She had a huge crush on him, but for some reason, he never asked her out. She made it pretty obvious, too.

"What's wrong, Misa?"

She just realized she was pouting and quickly shook it off.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking."

Raito nearly choked on his soda.

"Hey! Misa isn't stupid!"

"No, no, I accidentally swallowed some into my windpipe." He tried to put on a convincing smile. Of course, Misa bought it.

"Raito-kun, you are so cute!"

She put her head on his shoulder. As if on cue, the bell sounded.

Raito breathed a sigh of relief as they got up to go to class.

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to update for you guys Sorry if that last bit about Misa seemed mean, I'm just trying to characterize the group. They aren't all in character exactly. Well, except Misa. R&R!**

**Also on a side note, I'm writing a story thats not fanfiction, but fiction. I have fallen in love with it and draw the characters all the time in class, but I have no readers :( If anyone wants to read chapter 1, PLEASE PLEASE send me a message and I will gladly send it to you! It's about an angel who falls in love with a human (guess who :) Jade is the human :P) There's a ton more plot than that but thats the basic part. Also, if anyone knows of a site that I can post it on that has a review feature like this one, PLEASE give me the site! Thanks **


	5. Additions

**Update, hooray! Please tell me what you think **

"So, in conclusion, the U

"So, in conclusion, the U.S. Constitution was created to…"

Jade began to twirl her hair on her index finger, her mind drifting away from the teacher's lecture. Her gaze drifted over to Ryuuzaki, who was nibbling on a blue gumdrop. A box of them was strewn out in front of him, covering up his blank notebook.

"Do you _ever_ pay attention in class, Ryuuzaki? It's like you know everything already…"

He peered up at her from under his black bangs, innocently.

"Oh, don't give me that look, you know you're the only one who doesn't have to take notes in this class! And yet you still keep me from failing…"

"I am merely thinking about my own matters, and I'm not distracting anyone from their studies. How am I doing wrong?"

"By being so perfect all the time!" whispered Diamond from the other side of Jade, jokingly.

Ryuuzaki spat out his tongue, and went back to eating his gumdrops.

She rolled her eyes at him, and tried to focus on her government class.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. The old professor ambled over to open it, and saw the headmaster standing in the doorway, two figures behind him. He stepped into the classroom, and faced the class, clearing his throat.

"Today we have two new students to join your class!"

He stepped to the side, revealing the two boys behind him. Immediately, whispers erupted from the students, Jade and Diamond included.

"Wow, now that's something you don't see every day!" said Jade, her attention completely enveloped in the new student's.

Diamond nodded in agreement. "The white haired one is pretty cute…"

Jade looked over at Diamond, surprised. "You're serious? He looks like a 2nd grader!"

"CLASS!" boomed the headmaster. The room went dead silent.

He cleared his throat again.

"Now, why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

The first boy stepped forward. "I'm Mello."

His orange hair came just above his shoulders, with bangs hanging over his eyes. He was dressed in all leather, and had black nail polish on his fingernails, which made him look even tougher than he looked already. Even with the bright orange hair, he had an aura about him that just screamed 'get out of my way, or die'. In his right hand, he was holding a chocolate bar, wrapped in foil. Jade's analysis of the new boy was interrupted when the second one shuffled forward. He was wearing a baggy, white button-up, and even baggier white slacks. His hair was, of course, white, and he was about a foot and a half shorter than the orange haired boy. He was clutching a worn, white rabbit to his chest, and twirling his messy hair with the other hand. "I'm Near," he muttered.

"See?! Isn't that just adorable?" squealed Diamond from beside her.

"Diamond…" she began. "You're weird."

Diamond giggled and went back to starring at the new students. After they had finished being introduced and the headmaster had left, the class burst into chatter once again. Diamond still had her gaze fixed on Near, as he walked down the aisle.

"Umm..is this seat taken?" He gestured at the empty chair next to Diamond. She shook her head, her face flushed.

Jade laughed, and looked toward the other boy, Mello. He was pulling out the chair next to Misa, his arm on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"Looks like we've got another babe magnet, Ryuuzaki."

When he didn't reply, she looked over at him. He was nibbling furiously on a red gumdrop.

"Of course."


End file.
